A Crush with Consequences
by teddybaer
Summary: I have a really huge crush on the one and only Logan Reese. I know, most of the girls have, but I don’t just like his muscles and his face. I like his personality. I heard, that he became really sweet. A Quogan-fic with a OC. Please Read & Review
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys,**

**that's a new story, that came on my mind. Logan is dating Quinn, Chase is with Zoey. And Lola is with Vince and Michael with Lisa.**

**That is a Quogan fic. **

**Here it is.  
**

** A Crush with Consequences Chapter 1:**

* * *

My seat was in the back, well in the back, the corner, which smells like smoke and pee. Don't ask my why it smells like pee, but there are some bullies, who stole the key from the teacher, when she wasn't paying attention, print it with plasticine and copied it, so they had a key for themselves and they can enter the classroom whenever they want. You ask why I know that ?

Well when you're sitting in the back, you can hear a lot of conversations. I'm really shy, that's why I'm sitting here and have no friends. Oh, sorry, I'm really impolite, I forgot to introduce myself.

My name is Alexis Caitlin Canavan. I'm really ordinary, except for my name. I have dark brown hair and brown eyes and I'm 15 years young. Like I said, ordinary. I'm really normal. My clothes aren't really fashionable, but live with it. I like it. My face isn't pimpled or anything, secretly I think, that I'm really pretty, wouldn't be there these ugly thick glasses, which were in the bone of my nose. I hate them so much. I thought about it, to buy me contacts, but my family hasn't much money, so I forget my idea, as fast as I got it.

Enough about me. I have a really huge crush on the one and only Logan Reese. I know, most of the girls have, but I don't just like his muscles and his face. I like his personality. I heard, that he became really sweet.

I forget to say, that I don't really know the news at PCA, I mean the news, the students were talking about, like who's dating who, or who broke up with who.

That's all because I have no friends. It desperates me, that I have no one I can talk with, when I'm feeling bad. I also have no roommates. I applied for it, because my old roommates were beating me up all the time.

One day, we had lunch, I went to a free table and sat down. I was in thoughts, when someone took a seat besides be, for the first time. I recognized it and looked up.

"Hey", the girl said.

"Hey", I replied "Sorry, if I ask, but do I know you?"

"No", she said smiling "I'm Quinn Pensky, nice to meet you"

"Pleased to meet you, too", I answered with a smile "So…why are you sitting here? It's not, that I don't like you here to sit, but I was just wondering."

"I saw you alone and I thought it would be obliging, if I just sit here and talk to you."

"I don't need you to feel sorry for me, I'm fine", I said a bit too harsh.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to bother you", Quinn said disappointed.

"No, I'm sorry, don't get me wrong. I…I have no friends and I don't know how to handle this. Please don't go.", I said embarrassed of the fact, that I told a strange girl, that I didn't know, that I have no friends.

"You remember me of myself", Quinn started after an awkward silence "The first month at PCA were hard for me. I hadn't any friends, because I was different. Well then I met Zoey, a really nice girl, do you know her?"

"No…", I answered.

"She's a great friend and really creative. She introduce me to her friends and soon I was part of her friends. I thank her so much for this.", Quinn said, while remembering the first year.

"Well, that isn't really my first year here at PCA, I was here, since girls are allowed, too."

"Maybe you're just shy?" Quinn said while mustering me.

"Yeah…really shy", I hesitated.

"I want you to meet my friends"

"I don't know if it's such a great idea"

"It is. How old are you?"

"15, why?"

"That'll work"

"Uh…but-", I couldn't finish my sentence, because Quinn took my hand and pulled me with her. I sighed.

* * *

**So, this was the first chapter, hope you liked it.**

**Please review, I want to know if you like it or not, or if there's something I can do better.**

**teddybaer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys,**

**sorry for not updating earlier. I was in with my familiy in Italy, and there wasn't a computer. I'll update every 2 days one Chapter. But in 2 weeks the school begins and I don't know whether I than can update every 2 days, or not.  
**

**Thanks for reviewing.**

**Here is Chapter 2!**

* * *

We were walking for about a half minute, when I looked in the direction we were going. I saw a table with a blond girl, a boy with bushy hair and Logan, the others were with their backs to me and Quinn. WAIT, did I just say Logan?

"Are those your friends?", I asked Quinn after that half minute.

"Yes, they are", she said smiling.

I quickly pulled my hand away and ran as fast as I could away.

I didn't really know what Quinn was thinking. I guess she thought, that I'm a crazy freak or something like that, or maybe she just thought about why I ran away. Oh well, I'll tell you, or maybe you know it? Yeah, Logan. He couldn't see me _now_. I mean my clothes aren't the best today. I was wearing a t-shirt with 'oxygen lovers' on it over it a cardigan like the old women wears it, that ugly thing, _ough_ and a long skirt in this ugly violet color. Now you think about what I first said about my clothes, that I like them. Well, I thought about what Logan would think of it and you know, he would say that they're ugly.

I ran into my dorm, slammed the door, lied on my bed and began to cry. Why? I don't know. I just felt like crying now, so I cried.

--

When I woke up, I looked around me and remembered what happened. While I was crying I fell asleep. I stood up and looked at my watch. SHIT. I forget to go to class. I could say, that I wasn't feeling well. Yeah, I'll say it.

It was 20.45. And it was Friday, so I decided to go and watch a movie at campus.

I wore my best clothes today for the movie. They were a modern hippie top and a pair of black jeans.

I headed to the theatre, bought popcorn and sat down on my seat.

Quinn, Zoey and Lola were sitting 3 seats behind me. I was sitting in the J loge and they were sitting in the G loge, but I didn't notice them**. (A/N At our cinemas the loges are numbered with the alphabet, A is at the top.)**

When I walked out the movie someone grabbed me on the shoulder and turned me around.

It was Quinn. I blushed. I was really embarrassed.

"Hey", she finally said.

"Hey…", I muttered.

"Why did you ran away?"

"I'm not ready."

"Not ready for what"

"Not ready, to meet your friends. I...they'll don't like me, I know that."

"Why are you thinking that? You don't know them. They'll like you"

"NO, I'm not good enough for them!", I half screamed, but in reality I just thought about Logan, I'm not good enough for Logan Reese.

"Hey Quinn we were searching for you", Lola said, as she and Zoey walked to Quinn.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Who's that?", Zoey asked pointing to me.

"Oh, that's a friend of mine", Quinn said.

I'm a friend of her? Since when? But I have to admit, that it sounds really good and in that moment I felt really great, too.

"What's her name?", Lola asked.

"Uh, well…I don't know it.", Quinn said embarrassed, because she doesn't know the name of her new _friend._

"Uh…I'm Alexis…Alexis Canavan. Nice to meet you", I said blushing, while Quinn was smiling.

"Nice to meet you,too.", Zoey and Lola said in unison.

"Do you want to hang out with us?", Lola asked.

"I…I don't want to bother you."

"You don't", Zoey said smiling "Quinn's friend is our friend, too."

I blushed.

We went to the big fountain. There were standing 4 guys. We headed towards to them.

"Hey guys", Zoey said, went to Chase and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey", they replied.

"Guys, this is Alexis Canavan, our new friend", Quinn introduced me.

"These are Vince, Chase, Michael and Logan.", she introduced them.

"Hey...", I hesitated.

"Hey", they answered again.

Logan walked to Quinn. I asked myself, what he was going to do.

Then he placed his arms around her waist and began to kiss her on the lips!

I gasped, while my eyes widened.

* * *

**So this was Chapter 2.**

** Hope you liked it. **

**Please Review, thanks.**

**.teddybaer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry for not updating yesterday, but my story was a little messed up, because it wasn't like I wanted to.**

**So here is Chapter 3.**

* * *

"It's disgusting", Lola said.

I looked at her, but don't say anything.

"Come on Lola, they're happy, so let's be happy too, for them?", Zoey said smiling.

"Whatever", Lola said while walking away.

"How long are they dating now?", I asked Zoey, who was still standing beside me and watching them kissing.

"6 and a half months. They're really in love."

"Oh a long time", I said sadly "I have to go"

"Where?"

"I..uhm..", I have to think fast, come on Alexis "I'm tired, really tired" I finally said, but a bit too briskly.

"Ah, okay. Good night", she said and I walked away.

I got into my room and began to cry again, but that time it was harder. Now I have a reason to cry. I couldn't get my dream boy.

He's so handsome and adorable; his brown eyes are fitting his brown hair and his face is perfect. His body isn't fat, his muscled arms are strong and beautiful.

I looked up and mustered my room. It looked empty, like I felt right now.

The purple and pink walls looked disgusting, I hate purple and pink, in my opinion they don't fit each other.

My bed looked usual, like the desk and the Computer.

I got up and went to the mini fridge, to get a Blix. It was the blue one.

I looked in the mirror and sighed, when I saw my face. My eyes were swollen and there were teardrops on my chin, ready to fall.

I looked at my body and sighed again. I could be thinner, or at least have better forms, like bold hips and bigger breasts.

I changed into my pj's and went sleep.

The next morning I woke up, got dressed and left the room, to have breakfast.

While I was searching a table someone called my name, for the very first time.

"Alexis, Alexis!" I turned around to look, who's calling my name.

It was Michael. I smiled.

"Come over here" he said excited.

I went to them, waved a 'hello' and sat down next to Michael.

"How are you?", he asked me.

"Fine. Thanks" Quinn and Logan joined us.

"Sup, guys?", Logan asked while sitting down.

"Nothing much", everybody (including me) said.

They were talking about ridiculous stuff, so I tuned out and was daydreaming. Yeah, about Logan of course.

Daydream:

_I was sitting alone on the beach, watching the gorgeous sunset, when someone arrived behind me. He sat down beside me. My eyes met his wonderful brown teddy eyes and I melted._

"_Hey Alex, can I call you Alex?"_

"_Hey and ya, sure. Alex sounds good."_

"_I know, that's why I call you Alex…but wait is Lexi better?"_

_I laughed _

"_I don't know, call me like you want to."_

"_Okay, than Alex. So Alex, do you want to walk with me at the beach?"_

"_Sure, let's go."_

_He stood up and helped me up._

_We walked at the beach for a while, when he suddenly stopped. I stopped ,too and looked at him._

"_Why did you stop?", I asked him._

_He had a serious look in his face, that scared me a little._

"_I have something to tell you"_

"_What's it?"_

"_I…I love you", he hesitated._

"_I love you too, Logan", I said softly, looking deep down in his eyes._

_He moved closer and we kissed._

"_Alex…Alex…" he began to shout._

"ALEX", Quinn's face was now in front of me.

"What?", I asked shocked.

"You were deep in thought.", she said with a smile.

"What were you dreaming about", Lola asked curiously.

I noticed, that the boys were gone.

"Where're the boys?", I asked.

"Don't change the subject", Zoey tossed in.

"Well, you know, stuff", I said nervously. I couldn't really say, that I was daydreaming about Quinn's boyfriend.

"Boy stuff?", Lola asked grinning.

"NO", I defended myself, but not really good. I'm busted.

"Definitely boy stuff", Quinn ascertained.

"Doubtless", Zoey said giggling.

"Who it is?", Lola asked.

"I..uhm..You don't know him", I thought, that that would satisfy their curiosity, but I was wrong.

"So? Tell us, we want to know it.", Lola yelled at me excited.

"Jeremiah Trottman", I shouted back. Ough, that was the only thing, that came on my mind. Please don't ask me why.

There was silence for a little while. They burst out laughing.

"Hey! That's not funny", I pretended.

"That's funny!", Lola said between laughter.

I rolled my eyes, how stupid am I to say Jeremiah Trottman. I've only seen him a few times while watching the PCA news. I hate the news so much, like Jeremiah.

After they calmed down Zoey asked me:

"What are you gonna do now?"

"I don't know.", I answered simply.

"I know something", Lola said grinning. Quinn and Zoey grinned, too. I don't know why, but it made me feel nervous.

"Shopping", the three of them said excited.

* * *

**So, this was Chapter 3, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review, thanks.**

**.teddybaer.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, now I've updated earlier. I'm so tired. The next Chapter will probably in Logan's POV. **

**Here is Chapter 4.**

* * *

After class we got ready to go shopping. Zoey and Lola would leave me and Quinn alone for a while, to talk to Michael, but he suddenly appeared from behind a corner.

"Hey Mike", Lola said.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Nothing much", Zoey answered for us.

"It's just…", Quinn said slowly.

"It's just what?"

"Would you do us a favour?", Lola asked him innocently.

"What a favour?"

"Uhm…drive us to the mall?", Quinn said unsurely.

"No, no way. It's my car it's my darling, you hear?"

"That stupid junk car?", Lola interjected, while crossing her arms. Zoey punshed her.

"She didn't mean that Michael", she said to save the situation.

"Yeah, but why she said that?"

"Oh, come on Michel, Pleeeeease?", Zoey asked with puppy eyes.

"Hm…Fine, I'll drive you."

"Yay", Quinn and Lola shouted happily and high fived.

I was quite, because I didn't want to meddle.

We walked to the big parking lot. There were a lot bushes and trees around the parking lot. So many new cars. In between a car, this one wasn't looking so well. "_That stupid junk car?"_ I remembered what Lola said. Oh well, this car had had it's best years behind, but I was still positive thinking. A car hasn't to look good, the only important thing is, that the car has gas and can drive. We got in the car and Michael began to drive.

I thought about the mall. I never was there before, while Zoey, Lola and Quinn are often there. I had to take my money, which I put aside, so I could buy things, which were more expensive, than my other stuff. I had to kill Mr. Puggle (my piggybank), I hate myself so much for that.

There were now four hundred twenty bugs in my pocket. I saved them in 2 years. For my family it was a lot of money.

After we arrived there, we waved Michael a good bye and entered the mall.

It was huge. I was speechless. The only word that came on my mind was _Wow_.

I then looked around me and noticed that the shops were compressed.

"You like it?" Quinn asked me.

"Uhm, yeah it's so huge and great", I answered.

"Well, just wait till we're in the shops", she said grinning.

Lola came to us and pulled us with her in the first best shop.

We chose some outfits and went to the dressing rooms. Zoey and Quinn laid their clothes back. I bought a Jeans miniskirt a dark blue tank top and some accessories, like a scarf, some earrings, necklaces and lip gloss. It costs 50 bugs, I paid and we waited for Lola, who bought a tube jeans and a t-shirt.

We left the shop and went into another. This time it was Victoria's Secret. I blushed a little and asked myself why we were here. Lola saw my face.

"It's just to attract the boys", she said grinning. I blushed again.

After I relaxed we chose some hot bra's and thongs. We giggled, when we arrived at the cash desk. I bought a black set for 50 bugs. Lola bought a red set, Zoey bought of course a pink set and Quinn bought a green set for Logan, which made my feel kinda sad.

We exited the shop and Lola proposed me to make a new style.

My hair was sleek and to me boring, so I agreed with it and we went into a beauty salon.

After we got out I had sleek hair with fringes. Then we went to an optician and I bought contacts for six month's. It wasn't that expensive, like I thought. I put them on.

"I'm starving", Zoey exclaimed.

"Me too", Quinn agreed.

"Let's go to McDonalds?", I proposed.

"Great idea", Lola said.

We went to McDonalds, bough our food and sat down. After a bit small talk, we stood up and got into another shop. This time it was strange. After we chose outfits, there was a big queue. We waited for a while, and then we started to talk, to abstract us. When I looked, how long the queue was yet, I noticed a little man, who was mustering us. It was uncomfortable, but I turned around and talked a little bit more.

Then it was my turn. I went into one of the dressing rooms, but I didn't like the outfit, so I got out. The little man went immediately after me in the dressing room.

We were waiting for Zoey. Quinn looked at me for a while, I looked at her, not noticing, that the little man exited the dressing room.

"Where is your bag?", she asked me. Lola looked at me too.

"Shit, I forgot it in the dressing room." I shouted half crying.

"That sounds bad", Lola said.

"No, not really", I said sarcastically.

I went to the dressing room and opened the door. Mercifully, my bag was lying on the floor.

I abrogated the bag and looked inside. My pocket was there, my mirror too. I sighed in relief .

Now they were waiting for me.

"I can't walk anymore", Quinn exclaimed "My feet are hurting"

"We'll go. We just have to call Michael and he'll pick us up."

Zoey took out her phone and talked with Michael. After a minute she hung up.

"He can't come. He's on a date with Lisa", Zoey said disappointed.

"Oh, so we have to drive by bus?", Lola asked.

"I think so", Quinn answered unhappily.

I took out my pocket to get the money for the bus.

I looked shocked in my pocket. No money... Not one bug, not two bugs…nothing.

"What's wrong?", Zoey asked me.

"My…my….my money", I stuttered.

"What's with your money?", Lola asked.

"It's vanished."

"Vanished? But you had had your money earlier, hadn't you?" Quinn asked me.

"That man…"

The three looked at each other.

"What man?", Zoey asked.

"That man, he went immediately after me in the dressing room, before that he was mustering us.", I said briskly.

"Let's got to the store again?", Quinn said.

"No, he doubtless scooted", I said sadly.

We took the bus home. All the way long they tried to comfort me, but it didn't work.

They paid the bus ticket for me that was really nice. I thanked them, but they said that it was nothing.

I said goodnight to them and headed to my dorm. I watched me in the mirror. A smile crossed my face, I got an idea.

I took out the bra and the underpants and put them on. I looked in the mirror again. In the same moment the door burst open. Logan went in.

"Hey, Alexis, can you borrow me your-", he looked at me "Wow…that...that looks great."

"Uhm, thanks", I said embarrassed, blushing and unsure what to do next. I looked down, don't want to meet his gaze. When I finally looked he was in front of me.

Our lips met and he began to kiss me.

I hesitated.

And it was my fault that I kissed back.

* * *

**That was Chapter 4. hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review, thanks.**

**teddybaer**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, **

**first of all, I want to apologize, that the end of the last chapter wasn't how some of you expected. But I had a reason for that happening and I just want you all to read it. It's still ****Quogan****!**

**Oh and I decided, that this chapter and the next chapter (will be probably the last), are in Alexis POV.( I wanted to make that chapter in Logan's POV, but I changed my mind)**

**Here is Chapter 5.**

* * *

Logan quickly broke apart, maybe he realized, that I wasn't Quinn.

He looked at me shocked and ran away.

I shut the door and laid down on my bed. I smiled. That was a stunning kiss. So soft and _soo_ wonderful.

I put on my pj's and went to sleep.

The next day I woke up, got dressed and headed to class, because I was late.

The first lesson was chemistry, with Logan and _Quinn_. Oh, I hate it, when she is between Logan and me. Well, sometime he'll be mine. He loves me, that's why he kissed me, or doesn't he?

I entered the class. To my surprise Quinn wasn't there. So I took the initative and sat beside Logan.

"Morning Logan", I said politely.

He looked at me and then looked down to his book.

"Okay, it seems that you don't wanna talk with me?"

"…"

Quinn entered the class and sat at my seat, my old seat, I told you about it. Yeah, the seat in the corner, which smells like pee and smoke. She just sat there, because I was sitting on her chair, next to Logan. I smiled a little, but Logan just looked her walking to that damn seat.

He sighed and looked to his book again.

The lesson was pretty boring. We talked about the chemical reactions of sodium with water.

I yawned, stood up and went to my next class.

I had History with Lola and James. We talked and laughed together. Just me and Lola. James was sitting on the other side with another guy.

After several classes, we had lunch.

I filled my plate with food, because I hadn't any breakfast.

Then I looked around the lunch table to find Zoey and the others. After I found them I made my way to them. After I arrived I sat down and waved a hello. But no one answered.

There were Zoey, Lola, Quinn, Logan and Michael. Lola and Zoey glared at me. They glared as if I was something dangerous and they had to protect something.

"Okay guys, what happened?"

"Zoey what happened?", Lola asked sarcastically.

"Hmm…I don't know? Maybe we can ask Quinn or _Logan_?"

Logan just looked at them.

"Come on tell me", I pleaded.

"You want to know what happened?", Quinn asked angrily "Let's say. Someone kissed _my_ boyfriend. Do you accidentally know who it was?", she asked with sarcasm.

Now I know, that Logan told her, that we kissed.

"Listen Quinn, I know it was wrong, but-"

"When you knew it, then why did you kiss him?", she asked harshly.

"He kissed me first", I shouted, feeling victimized by her.

"YEAH, BECAUSE YOU WAS HALF-NAKED!", she shouted back.

I felt near to tears, because she screamed so loud, that half of the students, who were eating lunch, heard that. I hold back my tears and gulped.

"You can try to break us up, but you won't accomplish", she said with a triumphing voice.

I said nothing. I just felt, that I wanted to be somewhere else. But if I leave, they'll say that I'm a wimp, and I don't want them to say that.

"You don't like Jeremiah, do you?"

I shook my head.

"You wanted Logan, all the time?"

I shook my head again, this time it was yes.

"I thought we were friends", Quinn said with a deeply disappointed voice, that made me feel guilty.

"I'm so sorry, I don't wanted-"

"You don't need to bother, we're finished", she cut me off.

I looked at her, if she was serious, you know what? She was deadly serious.

"Sorry", I mumbled and left the table, without looking back again.

I left the campus and walked down the street. After a long while I sat down on the curb and began to think.

I was so stupid to kiss Logan. My first half wasn't regretting this, but my second half, regretted it so much. How could I hurt the girl, who made me my first friends at PCA?

She helped me, she liked me, the most important part was that she trusted me, and I? I had nothing better to do than kiss her boyfriend. I'm such a twerp. I know, that this is balmy phrased. I destroyed my future, just because of a boy I have a crush on. It seems like Quinn forgave him. At least they're happy.

I stood up and made my way back to PCA. When I arrived there, I looked around. The heaven was dark now. I was angry at myself and angry at the world. To other people the world was something beautiful and happy. But to me? The world was not fair. My whole life here at PCA I hadn't any friends…then I had some, and now it was like in the past.

I went around a corner, when I bumped into someone. We both fell to the ground.

"Can't you just watch where you are going?", I shouted angry.

"I'm sorry", he said and helped me up.

* * *

**So this was Chapter 5, hope you liked it. The next Chapter will definitely be the last Chapter. So, who do you think is this mysterious person?**

**Please review, thanks.**

**-teddybaer-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys,**

**so, this will be the last Chapter of this story. I didn't get more ideas, so I'll just finish it with that Chapter.**

**Here is Chapter 6!**

* * *

I looked him straight in the eyes and the problems I had a minute ago were blew off.

And my crush on Logan was nothing in contrast to him. His eyes were deep brown, his hair was the same colour like his eyes. They fit each other like a hand fits a glove. And his smile, _aaaahhh_, great. I slowly fell in love with him and no one; really no one could stop me.

"Are you okay?", he asked shyly.

"What?! Uh, yes I think so."

"So…my name is Wayne"

"Alexis", I said with a smile.

"Unusual name.", he said grinning. Then he looked at his watch "Uhm, I have to go, bye"

"Yeah bye, it was nice to meet you!"

"Was nice to meet you, too", he said and left me.

I let out an amorous sigh, turned around and got into the girls lounge. The first thing, oh well, call it person I saw was Quinn. I ignored her as much as she ignored me. I sat down on a table and opened my chemistry book.

I didn't really read I just wanted to show her my disinterest. My inward voice somehow told me to apologize to her, but I didn't want to. She was it, who helped me to get Logan's attention; she was it, who screamed at me like crazy at the lunch table, so everyone could hear her. I could say that it was her fault, but it wasn't. I told them that I had had a crush, I let myself be persuaded to go to the mall with them and buy this ridiculous stuff and last but not least I let Logan kiss me and I kissed him back.

My conscience told me that I have to apologize, so I stood up and got to the couch.

"Hey…", I started.

Quinn just looked at me.

"What?"

"I…I…", I don't know why, but it was really hard to apologize "I'm really sorry, for what happened between us."

"Was that it?"

"_Ough_, NO. Quinn, listen! I know it was my fault, that Logan kissed me. I just was so in love with him, that I thought, that he would like me, too. But-"

"He just felt attracted to you, that was it."

"Why don't you just listen, please?"

She looked at me. She was really furious.

I took a deep breath, and then continued.

"I lied to you, when I said that I like _Jeremiah Trottman_.", I muttered the last part, in case that someone could hear me.

"Oh, really? I realized that too, but a bit too late."

"I couldn't just say. 'Hey Quinn, I have a crush on your boyfriend, are you okay with it?'."

I said that in a silly voice and she smiled a little.

"You were my very first friend here at PCA and I didn't want to loose you as a friend."

When she didn't say anything I continued.

"And that kiss, it was a mistake, I don't like him anymore, really. I realized early enough, that he would ruin our new friendship."

She raised an eyebrow.

"I don't mean, that it was his fault. I know it was my fault and-"

"Just stop to talk and come here", she said and hugged me. I hugged her back and smiled a little.

"So we're good?"

"Yeah, we're good", she answered "So…you don't like him anymore?"

"Well, he is cute and-", she looked at me "No, I don't like him anymore", she smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Do you know a boy called Wayne?"

"Yeah, why?", she asked.

"Well, I don't know."

"Do you like him"

"Uhm…kinda..."

"Aww…how cute? Wait, he told you his name is Wayne?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He hates it, when someone calls him Wayne"

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"So which name he prefers?"

"Fire Wire"

"Why Fire Wire?"

"He loves physics"

"Oh, I love physics, too."

"Speaking of the devil"

"Hey Wayne", I waved at him.

"Hey Alex", he said as he reached us "Quinn"

"Wayne"

"You know that I hate this name"

"Oh, sorry so why is Alexis allowed to call you Wayne?", Quinn said with a triumph smile.

He blushed and looked at his feet.

"Well…I'm…she's…"

"Ough, forget it.", Quinn said and looked at me "See you later"

She formed with her mouth a 'tell me everything' and I rolled my eyes.

"So Wayne, wanna eat dinner with me?"

"Sure, Sushi Rox?"

We ate at Sushi Rox. It was late, when we exit the local. We went for a walk.

"You don't need to change for other people, Alex."

I looked at him "I know. I first did, but I like my new style."

"I just wanted you to know, that I like you as a person, not as a hot chick."

"You…you like me? Hot chick, me?"

"Yeah, I like you, since the first time I saw you. And hot yeah, but chick? Not Really."

"Wayne, Fire Wire…I…I like you, too."

"Just call me Wayne."

"But I thought, you hate it when someone calls you like that?"

"Yeah someone, but you aren't someone, you're Alexis, my Alexis."

With that he leaned forward. Our lips met softly.

That kiss was definitely better than the kiss with Logan.

We broke apart and I hugged him.

"I love you", I said.

"I love you, too", he replied with his sweet voice.

* * *

**So this was my story, hope you liked and enjoyed it.**

**Please review, thanks.**

**-teddybaer-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys,**

**juicyfruit007 wanted me to make another chapter in Quinn's ****POV, to make it more complete. I thought about it and now I gonna write it, but it might be short, so don't blame me for it.**

* * *

_Quinn's POV_

I departed from Alexis, as Fire Wire came along. I went to my dorm and laid down on a beanbag, thinking about the kiss between Logan and Alexis.

_Flashback:_

I was in our dorm room, watching TV, as someone knocked on the door.

"COME IN!", I yelled.

"Hey", Logan said as he walked in. He was looking at his feet.

"Hey baby", I answered "So, what's up?"

"Well, we…uhm…we have to talk."

I looked at him, knowing that 'we have to talk' meant nothing good.

"What about?", I asked.

"Uhm…well…I kissed Alexis", he said briskly.

"You did WHAT?", I asked, not sure of what I heard.

"I kissed Alexis", he repeated ashamed "But, I know it was a mistake and I'm really sorry for it, I love you, Quinn, please forgive me!" he added.

"I…I can't forgive you Logan. I'm sorry.", I said with watered eyes.

"But. Quinn, I-"

"Out"

"Quinn, please-"

"OUT", I yelled. Tears were rolling down my cheek.

He looked at me sadly and turned around. His hand was on the doorknob.

"Wait", I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"When did you two kiss?"

He looked at his watch and then at me again.

"An hour ago"

"Oh okay" I sat down on the couch, not wanting to look him in the eyes. When he closed the door I began to cry hard. Not only because of Logan but also because of Alexis, who pretended to be my friend, but behind my back she kissed my boyfriend.

After crying a while, Lola and Zoey entered the room.

"Quinn, what's wrong?", Zoey asked.

"Nothing, just leave me alone!"

"Tell us", Lola said with compassion in her voice.

"Logan kissed Alexis", I whispered between sobs.

"He did WHAT?", Zoey asked furious.

"He kissed Alexis", I repeated.

"When?", Lola asked angrily.

"An hour ago."

"You saw him?", Zoey asked.

"No, he told me."

"Oh, Quinn. We're so sorry for you", Zoey said with a comforting voice.

"Yeah, we are….but-", Lola started, but was cut off by Zoey.

"But what?", she asked angrily "He kissed another girl."

"I know, I know."

"So?", I asked her, crying slightly.

"I don't know why I'm saying that, but Logan loves you, if not, he wouldn't really tell you, that he kissed another girl an hour ago."

I looked at her confused.

--

In the middle of the night I woke up, and couldn't sleep anymore. I thought about what Lola told me and in some way I felt, that she was right.

I heard something hitting the window. Maybe a burglar? I got up, took my zap watch, installed it and went to the window. After I opened it, I heard someone whisper.

Suddenly there was a face in front of me, that I didn't recognize. I screamed and fell to the floor. I looked, if Lola and Zoey woke up, but they didn't. My heart beats very fast. The face wasn't there anymore.

I sighed in relief, then I got up to close the window and go to bed again. When I was about to close the window a hand grabbed mine. For a second my heart stopped to beat. I was in shock.

Slowly I looked down and saw the face.

"Are you insane?", I asked angrily "You scared me to death."

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep."

"Is it my problem?"

"No, but I thought, that we can, well you know, talk?"

I rolled my eyes, put on my slippers and climbed out the window. We walked around the campus.

"Don't do _this_ again, get it?"

"Yeah, uhm…sorry."

"It's okay. So, what do you wanna talk about?"

"You know. About the kiss?", he asked unsure.

"What do you want to talk about?Hmmm... How great it was?", I asked sarcastically.

"No, Quinn, please. I know it was a fault, but please, please, please forgive me."

I watched him begging, and it was pretty funny. I smiled.

"Okay, but-"

"Yes", he screamed and hugged me tightly.

"Don't do it anymore, okay?"

"Promised"

"Why do you kissed her?", I asked the question, I wanted to know all the time.

"Well, she was wearing those things and I felt attracted to her."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"What for things?"

"Well, a black bra and black underpants.", he said.

"Typically Logan", I said rolling my eyes playfully, not wanting to fel anger. Then we kissed.

You know the rest of the story. I yelled at Alexis and then forgave her.

_End Flashback_

I got up and took a Blix from the mini-fridge.

"Hey Quinn", Logan said as he entered the room.

"Do you ever heard, that you have to knock before entering any room?"

"I expected a 'Hey baby', like always, and no I never heard that." He said smirking.

I got up and kissed him.

"Alexis is dating Fire Wire", I said after we broke apart.

"Ewww, Fire Wire?"

"Don't be mean, Logan. They deserve each other."

"Whatever, wanna make out?"

"Sure" I giggled.

Alexis got a new roommate, which she says is really nice. I'm psyched for her.

She's dating Fire Wire, I'm dating Logan, Zoey's dating Chase, Lola's dating Vince and Michael's dating Lisa. So everybody got a happy end. Isn't that great?

* * *

**So, this was the whole story, hope you liked and enjoyed it.  
**

**Please review, thanks.**

**-teddybaer-**


End file.
